Dragon Ball K
by Little Odd 13
Summary: A few years have passed since Goku left with Shenron and the universe has been at peace. The people of Earth have forgotten about the worlds epic battles and the 'Z' fighters have fallen into legend. The saiyans now blend with society with such ease you'd never guess they were alien. Join our heroes as the fragile peace is shattered, danger is coming. Are you ready?
1. Prologue I - Vegeta's final fight

Vegeta threw a punch into the air before landing back on the floor as silent as a feather falling. He raised from his defensive position. 'To hell with it all!' he exploded, punching the mannequin in his training room. 'Stupid bastard!' he hit with a punch, 'Why leave me?' he lashed out with a kick, his attacks fast and furious. 'Kakarot!' he jumped and powered a barrage of ki blasts at the unsuspecting mannequin. When the smoke cleared he had obliterated it. He landed on the floor ungracefully, the dust still clearing. 'Damn.' he coughed, his hand combing his hair, he knew Bulma would not be impressed that he broke another training dummy. 'I don't know why I even bother.' he sighed deeply, unsure of what he was even trying to accomplish anymore. He looked at his hands and worried his lifetime of fighting, training, sparring had been for nothing.  
Earth had been at some peace since Kakarot had left with the great dragon. The Z Fighters had dispersed to the four winds, living normal lives with their families taking no notice of their lapsed training. Vegeta felt like the only warrior on the planet prepared for an intergalactic attack, he rarely saw anyone anymore though he often felt Piccolo's energy training in his own isolated grounds. He felt something in him shift, a feeling of apathy, a need for a new direction. He ran his hands through his hair despairingly. So much for his proud warrior race.  
Vegeta honey, dinner.' Bulma called to him. He switched off the light in his room, he closed the door and began to try to forget about that part of his life. Something in him had no desire to continue, no desire to continue training without a purpose, no threat. There were no more great battles to be fought on Earth, no place for that way of life and as he walked away he left a piece of himself in that room, to be forgotten.


	2. Prologue II - Trunks' struggle

Life had become a routine, a war on timescales, motivation and work. Hard work. Running a large company as its main inventor and managing director was not easy, especially when dealing with his frail Grandfather and hair-brained Mother interfering at every opportunity. He tried to remind them that they asked him to do this job, so Grandfather could retire and his Mother could spend more time with Bulla and Father but they still involved themselves in the running of the business. Trunks sat behind his large wooden desk in his cold clinical office, his Mother and Grandfather 'contributing' to a new idea he had the mistake of telling them he'd had. He rested his head in his hands, stroking back his long purple hair. He looked to the window as they argued how to 'improve' his fully functional machine, a new air motorbike with lower emissions and increased protection for the rider. He saw the birds flying free and suddenly all he could think of was flying, flying far away, free of all this responsibility. This burden was crushing him, he wished to be free as he was when he explored the universe with Goku and Pan, he often thought about those days. Work just wasn't enough for him anymore, he wanted more. Goten had tried to get him to go out, meet people, meet girls, try new things but all he saw was the same people, the same girls, the same things. Nothing was was new to him, nothing as new as new worlds, new races and new people.

'Don't you agree Trunks?' His mothers question snapped him out of daydreaming. 'What?' he said dreamily. 'Don't involve the boy in this.' said Dr Briefs sharply. 'Trunks has too many things to think about, he needs a rest.' 'He lives for this,' his mother changed the topic of the argument 'Don't tell me how to raise my son. You're wrong about Trunks and you're wrong about the bike.' 'Enough, Mother.' His Grandfather was right, he did need a rest, he blood yearned for a fight, a proper fight. Texting Goten he shooed his Mother and Grandfather from his office and closed the door. He rest the back of his head on his door facing his wide office. This was his prison, no one understood how boring his life had become, how mundane. He craved something unknown, something alien, something unique to reignite his passion for life. 'Stupid Trunks'' he said tapping his head against the door lightly. He knew nothing would come of his flights of fancy, he would work and work and work, nothing more.


	3. Prologue III - Kuumba's journey

She looked around her home for the last time, her ship was an old saiyan pod. The Yardrati small purple little aliens, fawned over her ship, chanting, praying for her safe journey to meet the last of her kind. 'Must you go?' asked Mhajia, the village medicine woman and elder. 'Do not be so dense, it is my destiny to find my prince and restart my the proud saiyan race.' Mhajia smiled, she had birthed Kuumba and knew she was tactless and short fused, but she was a beauty. 'You will not always…' Mhajia began 'be so rude.' Kuumba finished. She had hear her say a thousand or more times. Mhajia claimed to have visions, Kuumba knew her mother tried to pass this gift to her but the only vision this stupid woman had was Kuumba being humbled, accepting love - it was all she spoke about. She looked into Mhajia's shining iridescent eyes, shining purple in the moon light, smiling at the crippled woman she afforded her some rare humility. 'Thanks Nan Mhajia. Ye aisia honos cheehia.' She bowed deeply, as was the custom in Yardrat. Mhajia bowed deeply back, gesturing to the follower chanting toward Kuumba's ship. Kuumba was a tall pale woman with big black eyes and blue-black hair. Curvaceous and lean, she stood proud in her mothers purple armour, a head and shoulders above the hunched crippled old Nan Mhajia. Her rich purple skin had aged, a darker hue than most young of the Yardrati but her eyes shone with the same purple iridescence of any youth. She spoke to the crowd 'My people, today we bid goodbye to our sister Kuumba, daughter of the late Elery the kind. May she find what she seeks and what seeks her. Ye aisia honos cheehia.' ' Ye aisia honos cheehia.' came the reply of the crowd. Kuumba scoffed getting into her pod, it was only on her mothers memory that she did not destroy the god damn planet. She knew their brethren resided on Earth, she didn't know which system it was in but she knew her Prince and his bodyguard had travelled there and found the co-ordinates in an old map drive. She found herself in sleep while in hyperspace, she could not wait for what was her destiny, to begin.


	4. A Family Reborn An Alien Approaches

'An alien space craft has crash landed 2 miles south of West City. We have Tira Kori-yana on site, Tira…' The television flicked off the news to black as Vegeta threw the remote across the room, he had gotten good at tempering his strength. The remote did not break.

'Stupid earthing news.' Vegeta sat on the sofa, longing for a good fight. It had been an age since Kakarot had disappeared with the dragon and the only thing that appeared to be growing was his age. He sighed aloud at the absence of his friendly rival. 'Vegeta, honey, whats the matter?' Bulma stood in the doorway. 'Nothing woman.' He was his curt self, Bulma stood with her hands on her hips. 'I don't even know why I bother.' She turned to leave, 'Don't…' he stopped himself. Bulma turned to sit next to her husband on the sofa. She ran her hand through his black hair, despite his age he didn't appear to show any signs of earthling ageing, due to his Saiyan heritage. 'Why has he left me?' Bulma felt herself well up with tears with a moment of weakness from her proud husband. She knew he would never let anyone but her see him like this.

'Dad,' their daughter Bulla stood in the door way, 'Have you seen the news, they've found a ship, looks like a Saiyan pod.' Bulla looked almost as beautiful as her mother, Vegeta was a proud father of such a beautiful girl. 'Goku?' Bulma spoke aloud, daring to hope. Vegeta laughed, running to the window, flying in a mist of excitement, rage and joy. He flew to the crash site, pausing mid-air, he did not sense Kakarot's power level, at least not directly. The power level felt familiar, he knew of it, a distant trace of someone he knew.

'Father!' Trunks called out to him, appearing behind him with Goten, Kakarot's youngest son after an apparent sparring match. It did Trunks good to fight, Vegeta thought, he often worried he would become weak managing Capsule Corp for his mother and grandfather. 'Do you guys sense that?' Gohan has appeared behind them all, still in his suit, as if he had rushed from work. The men worked tirelessly beneath them, surveying the craft, unaware of what lay inside. They appeared to be erecting a large white tent to shield the object from the world. It most definitely was a Saiyan pod. The group of Saiyans landed, cautious, the power level while not immense was powerful and untempered, a raw power. Gohan thought back to the first time he felt a power level like this, fighting Raditz as a child. It filled him with a sense of fear, a rogue Saiyan was truly terrifying, especially if he had his tail.

'Mr Briefs,' a man from Capsule Corp in a hazmat suit walked forward to greet Trunks 'We were called on scene by the police, would you and your party like to investigate, I understand this may be hazardous so if you wish us to…' 'We will come in,' Trunks, adjusted his sweatpants, moving his purple hair from his face. Vegeta scoffed at how uncomfortable Trunks felt in his training gear, unknown at the threat before him he lamented how his training had lapsed. He felt his hand grip tight in anger and a power radiate through his body, a sense of excitement at the unanticipated. Inside a white tent, which they were lead up to by the man in the suit, was definitely a pod. Men scanned and swabbed the object, its ruby red window glistening under the luminescent lights. Men looked away, shuffled in horror as the pod began to open. They ran away. The fighters clenched in apprehension, assuming a defensive position. A white glove cupped the outside of the pod to pull themselves from within, but it was small, much smaller than any of theirs. A child perhaps?

Vegeta searched for the power level, too high to be a child. A mass of shaggy blue-black hair emerged, it was wild and untamed, the gloves swished behind the hair to reveal a feminine face. The alien was a female. She stood in her battle armour, purple saiyan armour fitted tight to her curves, staring at the men in front of her. She levitated from the floor, her tail wrapped twice around her tiny waist. She hovered to just in front of Vegeta.

'Your Highness?' She questioned, tilting her head. Suddenly a high kick flew at Vegeta's head, a move he easily blocked with his forearm. Her power was impressive as was her agility and attack. He went to grab her leg but found himself grabbing the air as her kicks flew at him fast and relentless. She was easily countered but he knew she was not using her full strength. Her last kick flew as he grabbed her leg under his arm, grabbing her other leg. She struggled briefly against him, before nodding her submission.

'I was beginning to think I would never find you, Prince Vegeta. Your skills have not been under-stated.' He refused to let his fatigue show but he felt his ego swell at the stories being told of his prowess. 'Ha ha, well yes, but would you expect less from the prince of all Saiyans.' Vegeta smiled, he sensed from her manners and raw fighting talent she may be of pure saiyan blood.

'Do you talk or just fight?' Trunks asked, swishing his purple hair. 'I am having an audience with the Prince, watch your tongue Earthling.' She growled at him, eyes wild with fury. 'You really respect my Dad,' Trunks added 'Here we just call him Vegeta.' 'Dad?' she looked at him puzzled, turning to Vegeta. 'This earthling? Halfbreed? Your son? I apologise.' She bowed deeply, her long dark hair falling over her face again. 'Rise, what is your name, Child?' 'Kuumba, daughter of Raditz. I fear I am the only saiyan female alive.' 'Kuumba, thats a beautiful name,' Trunks uttered, moving to her. 'Raditz was your father?' Gohan said stunned. 'He was our uncle.' 'Then you must be sons of Kakarot, my father told my mother to watch me as he went to look for my brethren. He was hoping to find us a new home, a new Vegeta. This planet seems to be colonised by Earthlings. Prince Vegeta, have you acclimated here?' She pushed her visor, scouting power levels, places of interest and sources of water. 'May I speak to my companions?' Vegeta gestured to the group of warriors. 'You may?' Kuumba questioned, 'I intend to scout the planet, summon me when you wish me to return.' 'I do not have a scouter,' shouted Vegeta as she begin to fly away. Kuumba froze, lowering herself down she flew over to her pod returning with a scouter for Vegeta. 'Anything else, my Prince?' She asked. 'No, I will summon you when I see fit for your return. Do no damage to the earthlings unless I command it. Is that clear Kuumba?' 'Yes, my Prince.' she shouted as she flew off rapidly into the distance.

Vegeta gave the scouter to Trunks, 'We should replicate that technology, they are very useful.' Trunks fixed the scouter to his head, pressing the visor for information. 'What are we going to do about her? Gohan interjected, shaken. 'She is Raditz daughter, she has no value for human life.' 'But she is your cousin,' Trunks interjected. 'Father learned to live with humans and she just wants a home, like she said.' 'Gohan,' Vegeta spoke 'If she has been raised the proper way she will not go against me unless she feels she can best me in a fight. She is subject to my rule and the rule of my family. Let's offer her a chance to live among us.' 'She called us half-breeds.' Goten spoke sharing his brothers apprehension. 'A fair trial period is all I ask. If she is the last of our species, don't we deserve to be on the same planet?' Vegeta tried to reason with the two young men. 'I suppose we could learn a lot from her…' Goten looked at his brother shrugging his shoulders, having a conversation between them in their minds. They twitched, shrugged and eventually sighed and nodded. 'Kuumba can stay, for a little while. So we can learn from her about our family, Saiyan life and see IF she can live among us. One death, one human death caused by her and we want her gone.' Gohan stated. 'She has to be respectful to us all though,' said Goten, 'no halfbreed name calling, she acts to human standards.'

'She did apologise for that,' Trunks stated in her defence. 'I think she should stay with us Father, more eyes around our place plus she may feel humbled staying with the "prince". She may be easier to teach.' 'Trunks,' Vegeta sighed. 'I think that may also be for the best, but son, she is wild, she is a Saiyan warrior. Your mother will not be happy.' 'I will handle mother.' Trunks beamed as he located her power on the scouter. 'Boy,' Vegeta shouted. 'Stop grinning like a god damn imbecile. She is a low class warrior after all.' 'So was Goku…' argued Trunks smiling to himself.

The power that Goku possessed was not to discredited. He was more powerful that Vegeta; much to his fathers despair and denial. 'Kuumba?' Trunks spoke into the scouter, 'return to Vegeta, he requests we have much to discuss.' Trunks looked to his father. 'Shall we go home? Mother will complain less given less of a choice.' Vegeta smiled at his son, occasionally his he saw his own cunning reflected in Trunks.

They all flew home, Vegeta and Trunks followed by Gohan and Goten, in silence as Trunks thought about Kuumba. She could be the last female Saiyan. The last fully blooded female of an extinct species. He kept thinking over her shapely armour, her shaggy thick hair, her raw power fighting with his father. She was certainly a unique woman. His father caught his eye, he shook his head at his son; he had felt something similar, excitement. Vegeta had long surrendered to the idea of the end of the Saiyan race, ever since Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta. He knew better than the praise the arrival of one lowly female as the saviour of his race. He was at least thankful his children retained some of their Sayian heritage.

They landed at the Capsule Corp, greeted by Bulma. 'Hello boys!' she waved, running outside. 'What was it?' Bulla stepped into the door way, roused by her mothers shouting and her own sense of curiosity. Vegeta embraced his woman, 'It was a pod,' he spoke barely able to contain his excitement, 'a saiyan girl,' he smiled 'she wants to live here.' Trunks smiled as he sensed her power level approaching. 'Mother,' Trunks smiled walking to her, 'we're going to train her in human ways, she wants to learn how to survive. She's an orphan and just wants to live among the last of her kind.' Kuumba landed behind her. 'Mother, Bulla, meet Kuumba.' Bulma was less than impressed at the sight of the young woman. Bulla stepped out pleased at the sight of the new girl. 'Hey,' she walked up to her 'that armour is hot! You have to tell me where you got it.' 'My mother fought and died in this armour.' Kuumba spoke plainly, locking eyes with Vegeta. 'Another halfbreed my Prince.' She paused, cocking her head to the side. 'This older one, this is your bride? Her power level is negligible.' She floated ominously toward Bulma 'Weakling.' as she clicked off her scouter.

'Kuumba,' Vegeta spoke. 'Enough.' Kuumba turned and walked to Vegeta before bowing deeply. 'Child, we must talk about the rules of court, if you are to stay and serve for the glory of Vegeta.' 'Oh brother,' Bulma spoke aloud. 'A boost to your ego is all you need.' Kuumba rose and blasted toward her hand stretched to her throat before Vegeta shouted 'Kuumba, not one hand on my wife.' Kuumba froze in place before landing and apologising. 'It would appear I do not know my etiquette.' She turned facing Vegeta. 'This is a new court, a democracy, a team, where no man is superior to another; we operate on mutual respect.' Trunks began. 'I only know respect for my superiors.' Kuumba spoke plainly, confused, her head tilted to the side again. 'That won't work Son,' Vegeta started, 'Kuumba are you familiar with Saiyan laws?' 'The only laws I know my prince, my mother taught me well.' Kuumba replied. 'Well then, son, saiyans are not a bunch of lawless brutes, we have class, as an elite I am superior in ranking and skill to our guest here, therefore she takes my orders.' Kuumba bent on one knee and nodded in submission.

'As per my orders you are to join my court and treat my family with respect. Gohan and Goten are also seasoned warriors and they out rank you here.' Vegeta gestured toward the two young men. 'You are to act with courtesy, respect and announce your intention to fight in the earthing manner, by asking.' 'My prince,' Kuumba interjected. 'Do not interrupt me wretch.' Vegeta scowled. 'I do not expect you to remember this all but I expect you to listen. You must defer to the chain of command which is Kakarot's sons, my family then me as highest rank. Any differences with earthlings who cannot fight you bring to me.' 'And' spoke Bulla, 'You have to be my new best friend, let me make you feel and look more like an earthling. I have such big ideas for you.' 'My prince, permission to speak freely.' Kuumba stood in a state of shock. 'Granted.' Vegeta mumbled. 'I… I am a warrior. I came to help you in anyway I can, as is my duty…' 'Then you can live among my people and help by being part of my court.' Vegeta stated sternly. 'The Saiyans are a dead race Child, it is only fitting to let that duty go.' Vegeta spoke more softly. 'Daddy?' Bulla moved toward Kuumba. 'Can I take her now?' 'Of course Princess.' Vegeta was weak to his daughters whim. 'One last thing Prince.' Kuumba rose to her feet. 'Yes.' 'When shall you be King? You appear to have a' the word sat sullen in her mouth, 'Queen.' Vegeta stood still. He had not taken the title for respect of his father, recently he had seldom thought about it. 'King?' He paused, he could lose his position of authority if not careful and grew concerned about a loose Ozaru and the power she could wield. 'I have not taken the title for my fathers sake, when I have a planet, I will be king.' Kuumba bowed and left with Bulla. Vegeta couldn't help but feel marginally sorry for the young woman, his daughter may not be the warrior he hoped she would be but she could be a truly fearsome advisory of will.

Kuumba stood in the shower as Bulla spoke of shampoo, conditioner, teasing, combing, soap, all of which meant very little to her. Bulla in the end washed, conditioned, combed and cleansed her, much to Bulla's shame. Kuumba was not aware of self consciousness, even as her tail twitched under the running water. Bulla squirted the fruity shower gel into her hands which she rubbed over her tail. 'So, the tail…' Bulla plucked up the courage to ask. 'I thought girls didn't have one?' 'All Saiyans are born with tails, even…' Kuumba paused to think of a less offensive term, 'cross-breeds… are rumoured to have them.' 'Can they be removed?' Bulla's eyes implored Kuumba, 'I have been told so yes. It appears to have happened to you all. Do earthlings not like tails?' Kuumba asked as she showered off her tail and stepped out of the shower. 'I like them,' Bulla replied, 'Its just I was told by Daddy they make you more dangerous. Girls don't have them because we're too nice.' 'Your father lied.' Kuumba wrapped herself in the towel provided by Bulla. 'I would wager he means controlling the wild Ozaru as dangerous. I can control my power, do not fear.'

Kuumba began to dry herself, Bulla combing and drying her soggy main. Bulla put her hair in a high ponytail, slowly handing her clothing. A crop jumper in a gunmetal grey covered her top half as Bulla handed her a skirt, Kuumba looked at the item wearily. She put on her thigh high socks and boots but refused the skirt. 'I cannot wear this, this is impractical. This will not support my tail in a fight.' 'Who will you be fighting?' Bulla asked thrusting the skirt at her again. 'You if you force me to wear that.' Trunks walked into Bulla's room, walking across clothes. 'Girls, no arguing.' Trunks entered the room and saw Kuumba was half dressed in white lacy boy shorts. He felt himself flush hot and looked away. 'Trunks,' Kuumba started 'I cannot fight in this.' Trunks felt himself blush and spotted a pair of black shorts on the floor. 'Here.' he threw them at Kuumba, not looking at her. 'Much better,' she agreed, putting them on as Trunks sighed with relief. She looked almost human, a perfect camouflage, a perfect woman. Kuumba felt her self grow embarrassed under his stare. Bulla smiled; it had been a while since her brother had taken interest in a girl. It did him good to do so, he was all work and no play since Goku left with Shenron.

'Dinners ready.' Bulma shouted to the girls. 'I'll leave you to it,' Trunks smiled, turning and walking into the door frame. The girls stifled a giggle before Trunks left the room. Bulla approached Kuumba with a pale pink lipstick. 'Is this war paint?' Kuumba asked apprehensively. 'Female warpaint.' Bulla lied. She painted her lips with the lipstick and framed her large brown eyes with eyeliner. 'Ready for war.' Bulla announced on completion. 'The war for my brothers heart.' Bulla was an old school romantic. 'There is a war for Trunks' heart?' Kuumba asked. 'Yes,' Bulla replied 'between you and him. This is an old earthling war game, he will pretend he doesn't like you or doesn't care but you will catch him staring, trying to get close to you, taking you for a walk maybe trying to kiss you…' Bulla felt her own heart swell with the romance of it all. 'That is war?' Kuumba asked confused 'Yes,' Bulla stressed pushing Kuumba to walk downstairs to the dining room 'Because you will be cold and aloof, pretending you don't care while trying to entice him with your feminine charms.' 'But I don't care…' Kuumba started 'Thats right.' Bulla smiled as they entered the dining room. Fresh vegetables, grilled meats and bowls of steaming rice awaited them. Bulma had certainly cooked a feast, even if she wasn't that great of a cook. As Bulla smiled at Kuumba, Trunks sat next to her, smiling at Kuumba. She felt his leg brush up against hers as a fluttering rose to her stomach.

'So tell me Child,' Vegeta asked. 'What is your history?' Kuumba sipped at her water before dapping her mouth with her napkin, she certainly had good manners; thought Trunks. 'My Mother, Elery, was abandoned on Yardrat when Vegeta was destroyed. She was just a baby, left by her parents in the rush to save Vegeta. The Yardrati raised her in the little saiyan custom they knew; to bolster her heritage. She was left with books on culture and saiyan histories and lore, she became most wise about her home world. She was a proud woman, she sent me on a mission to find you, Prince, on her deathbed. She never had an appetite for travel; she would tell me she had grown too attached to Yardrat and its people and they had become too attached to her, she was their medicine woman. When my mother was a girl, another Saiyan came to Yardrat following a battle that left him half dead. She tended to him night and day, restoring him to health using a mix of Saiyan and Yardrat healing methods.'

'How romantic.' Bulla interrupted, she was quickly shushed by Bulma. 'Continue.' Vegeta gestured. 'My brother, Tamo, was the first of the children, then a few years after I was conceived. Father told my Mother he had to go to Earth and seek out brethren to make us a whole family again. But he never returned. I never met my father, Tamo tried searching the universe for him but I never saw him again either, he left shortly before my mother died.' 'How sad,' Goten interrupted, 'Well I guess you found us.' He added smiling. 'Is there a way you can speak to Tamo?' Gohan asked, disgruntled by the knowledge of another rogue Saiyan in the universe. 'His scouter has been destroyed, I lost contact with him.' Kuumba shook her head in dismay.

'How old are you Child? In Saiyan years?' '16.' Kuumba replied. Vegeta began to laugh, almost hysterically. 'Vegeta?' Bulma questioned her husband. 'Raditz cannot be your father.' Vegeta looked at Gohan and Goten. 'You are 32 in Earth years, they age faster than us.' 'Raditz died 36 years ago.' Gohan stood at the table. 'Who can be my father then?' Kuumba sat her head tilted confused. 'Vegeta?' Bulma sat almost as confused as the young girl in her house. 'I was here with you and the boy, woman, Nappa was dead, that only leaves one man unaccounted for.' Vegeta began to laugh again as Gohan's face grew angrier.

'Just what are you implying? My father would never…' 'Woman,' Vegeta began, 'earth has the technology to test this but i'll bet my life on she being the daughter of Kakarot.'


	5. The Truth Revealed Who is Kuumba?

'Kakarot?' Kuumba felt strange, as if her world had shifted. The Saiyan in her grew disgusted at her soft feelings and she shook her head. 'My father does not matter to me, he left me before I was born. I am here to serve, Prince, I am sorry if my history is confusing.'

'It matters to us,' Goten spoke, his voice quivering. 'Bulma, we need to do a test.' 'I have a kit in the lab, Vegeta…' she scowled at her laughing husband, why was he laughing? she thought. 'This was boys, Kimba.' 'Kuumba,' she corrected, bitterly. 'Kuu for short. Its what my mother called me.' 'Kuu,' Trunks stood beside her, 'This must all be a lot for you.' 'All is well my Prince,' Kuumba looked into Trunks' blue eyes. 'I'm here if you…' he spoke softly. 'I give you thanks.' She murmured as Trunks stared at her pink lush lips. He felt himself flush hot again. 'Kuu,' Bulma gestured to her lab, followed by Gohan and Goten.

The cold clinical room was laden with rusted and shining metal, a smell of paint and oil hung in the air and discarded capsules lay around the place. Bulma pulled a small plastic yellow case from a drawer, it contained swabs. 'I just need some cells from the inside of your cheek.' She gave a swab to Kuumba and one to Gohan who stepped forward to take the test. 'Just a quick swipe inside your mouth. Then give it to me.' They did as she asked, placing the swab in awaiting tubes. Bulma placed these in the machine. The monitor flickered into life, glimmering with flashing lines. The two boxes of lines overlapped with one another before a text box flashed up on them. 'Paternal allele match - 100%' It stated. 'Well you're a saiyan and you're definitely a daughter of Goku.' Bulma stood shocked, her eyes unmoving from the screen. 'Impossible, do it again.' Gohan slammed his glasses down on the machine. 'Genetics don't lie Gohan,' Bulma turned to face him. 'Kuu is your half sister.'

Kuumba fell to the floor hard, landing on her bottom. 'Why would mother lie?' 'She didn't,' Vegeta stood in the doorway to the lab. 'Knowing Kakarot, he will have wanted to make it right, have all his family together. He was a saiyan and its not uncommon for saiyans to have more than one woman, a girl in every port so to speak.' 'Our Dad isn't like that.' Goten defended his father to the hilt, thinking about what this would do to Chi-Chi, his poor mother. 'True, yet here we are. Its possible that Kakarot if faced with sufficient fear he would never come home would start again. Kakarot isn't the kind of guy to be alone.' 'Then I am, Mato is, children of Kakarot.' she felt herself become sentimental. 'Oniisan?' she spoke to Gohan. 'I am not your brother.' Gohan stormed out of the lab and left. 'Give him time.' Goten spoke to Kuumba. 'He isn't the quickest to adapt to change. But he will let you in. See you soon Imouto-chan.' Goten chased after his brother.

'Kuu,' Trunks helped her to her feet. 'What helps you feel better after a day like this.' 'A fight.' Kuumba replied without hesitation. Trunks looked her up and down an grabbed her hand. 'Come with me.' Trunks was no longer in his training gear, he was in shorts and a t-shirt but her could move freely enough in these. He lead Kuumba outside, 'Try to keep up,' he jested, powering to fly to the deserted grassy waste lands. Kuumba could not keep up, he smirked, he had left her in the dust. She appeared behind him. 'Instant transmission, do not underestimate your opponent.' Kuumba threw a powerful punch toward him which he easily deflected. 'Are you ready to go?' Trunks let his power rise. 'I'm always ready.' Kuumba felt herself relax as she tightened her tail around her. The earth began to shake beneath them as the ki rose around them. They sparred, neither one using their full potential, throwing punches and kicks, blocks and retorts. They were equally matched at this strength so the fighting became more ferocious. Trunks could feel the need to almost power to super saiyan levels when he landed a punch to Kuumba's arms crossed in front of her face which sent her hurtling, landing on her back on the grassy ground. Trunks followed, powering up a small ki blast, holding it to her face. 'You lose.' Trunks announced holding her to the ground with his powerful frame. She disappeared laughing, appearing beside him, kicked him in the side, she was moving too fast to see, she pinned him with her small frame, a ki blast in her hand. 'A true warrior does not announce victory until the other side is beaten.' She smiled panting as Trunks threw her legs behind her, she landed hard and ungracefully on the floor, her head next to his.

They both panted and laughed, looking at the stars. 'Thank you, Prince Trunks.' She looked toward him smiling, to find him staring. 'Earth is a beautiful place, I hope you'll be happy here.' Trunks sat up, he felt himself flushed and not because of the fight, he was really attracted to this girl, her big black eyes, her sweet face, her tantalising lips. He couldn't help but want her. 'Where's your tail?' Kuumba asked turning to her front, her tail loose in the wind. 'I… I don't actually know.' Trunks had never questioned his tail, he could never remember having one, he had no scars or stump, he assumed he had been born tailless. 'I could restore it.' Kuumba moved next to Trunks, sat on her legs, running her tail down his back. 'How?' he turned to face her. 'Magic.' she whispered playfully into his ear, pushing him forward. 'Amazing, no stump but you have a faint growth, where the root of your tail would be.' She summoned a ball of pure ki, white and yellow, she held it to the growth.' She began to chant in an unknown language - it must be Yardrati, Trunks thought. He felt a slight burning at the base of his back, the chanting grew louder, she was almost singing loudly behind him. "smail behagy, bahail kya eck biir faya tha, ye aisia honos cheehia!" He felt her hand touch his back, the base of his spine, as her hand made contact she pulled screaming. Trunks yelped with pain. 'It is done.' she smiled as Trunks waved his new tail. It was long and covered in purple fur. He wondered if he would be a purple Ozaru. Kuumba moved close to Trunks taking his tail in hers, wrapping them together. 'Kuumba.' Trunks groaned as her leant in to kiss her. He felt her pull away, releasing his tail, which he hid by his side. 'What are you doing?' Vegeta asked angrily. 'Your mother needs you home. Now.'

'Aren't I allowed a little privacy?' Trunks sighed. 'Now, both of you.' Vegeta scowled. They began to fly back home. He felt his tail twitch up his back, it was real, for a second he had forgotten. He turned to Kuumba, she flew, her eyes fixed forward, her tail again twice wrapped around her tiny waist. It appeared to be keeping her loose top fit to her skin, that soft skin he wanted to touch. 'Don't even think about it boy.' His father growled. Trunks scoffed looking forward, twitching his tail up his back and smiling. He knew he was in trouble with his parents, he would be in even worse trouble when they saw his tail. But until then, he enjoyed having a secret, something between him and Kuu.

When they returned home everyone went to their rooms and while much appeared to be said about Trunks and Kuumba's late night endeavours. Vegeta showed Kuumba to her room, Trunks being talked at by a frantic Bulma. 'You could have been dead! How do I know if you don't tell me?' Vegeta thought it best to leave the boy to appease his mother. Bulla had left a roomy t-shirt on Kuumba's bed, it dwarfed her. 'Why did you want to find me?' Vegeta asked as she changed, appreciating the view. She was a truly beautiful saiyan specimen. Her skin so soft and supple, untouched by age, her breasts though ample still sprung high and pert. She pulled over the t-shirt.

'I was told to, my prince. The last of our kind deserve to be together in the end. Our species is doomed to extinction, at least I can serve the last prince of Vegeta, in every way I can and live my life with honour and in battle. As should every Saiyan.' She turned to face Vegeta who walked to her 'Kuu, as your prince, I set you free from servitude. You do not have to serve me, there are no more battles to be fought here and I fear you will grow restless. If you want to stay, we must live like the earthlings to survive. The saiyan way of life is dead here, as cold as it makes my blood run to say it, we do not fight anymore.' Kuumba fell back toward the bed. 'But… What else will I do?' she looked at Vegeta imploringly, 'I know only this way of life, Tamo and I fought, sparred, increased our skill and power. For what end? It was all for nothing?' 'No,' Vegeta exclaimed eager to reassure her, he felt didn't want to disappoint the young war-maiden, he didn't want her to be sad. 'Child… Woman… You have not trained in vain, you shall spar with me tomorrow. Show me what you have learned, I will show you how far you have to go.' He stroked her face and kissed her on the forehead. 'Sleep well, Kuu.' 'Sleep well, Prince.' Kuumba spoke, clambering into the bed. She was not used to such comfort, it was almost uncomfortable but soon she felt herself drift into the realm of peaceful sleep, where she stayed until the sun shone bright the next day.

The lights were brighter now. In the light she saw the shadows of a man. 'Father?' she called, moving toward the light. 'You,' said the man, grabbing her, pinning her to the floor. She gasped 'Help, I can't fight. I don't want to fight.' tears ran down her face. Tamo appeared, kicking the man from her. He lifted his sister to her feet. 'I have come for Kuu,' he shouted. The unknown man stood before her, in orange and blue, Gohan and Goten stood behind him, Vegeta and Trunks behind them. They assumed a fighting stance, 'Oniichan, Oniisama, Trunks?' She explored their eyes for a glimmer of a joke or relaxation. It was a tense fight. 'Kuu is a saiyan, she will not stand down.' Tamo stood angry and defiant. 'I have seen this before,' she said dreamily. 'Kuu knows our ways. Kuu knows love,' Trunks moved toward her, his tail proud in the air. 'Stay away from her, I am her brother, I do not condone this.' Tamo hissed as Trunks took her hand. 'Kuu, think of your family.' Trunks held her hand, extending one to her stomach. 'I am her family.' Tamo powered up a ki blast. 'Actually,' Vegeta spoke, 'We are all family, by my reign as king, there is no war here. Now power down.' 'Give her to me.' Tamo remained defiant, eyes locking with Trunks. 'She has the right to choose.' 'I am her eldest relative.' the retort came fast. 'Actually,' Kuumba spoke. 'He is.' gesturing to the man in orange. Tamo screamed 'He is not our father, I will defeat him if I must for you to see Kuu, you must see.'

Kuumba woke with a jump. Her mother had claimed to have psychic visions, a gift given to her by the previous medicine woman, the Yardrati who raised her. She shook herself, she was a warrior not a healer, she could never replace her mother. She was more saiyan than Yardrati. She shook herself, climbing out of bed and pulling on her clothes. She went to open her door as Trunks opened it out before her. 'Oh…' Trunks blushed, he was stood in his pajamas. 'I, erm, I was wondering if you would… I mean wanted to…' 'Trunks,' she smiled, looking at the scouter in his hands. 'Come to work with me.' he blurted out. 'I want you to show me and my team how this works.' he gestured at the scouter. 'I would be honoured young Prince.' she bowed deeply. 'Bulla,' Trunks shouted, 'I need Kuumba to dress for a day at Capsule Corp. Smart, y'know.' Bulla pulled open her door in a large t-shirt her blue hair scattered and unkempt. 'Have you any idea of the time?' Bulla yawned, she was not used to the morning, she didn't have to work.' 'You can save the crap about beauty sleep, just get her ready. I have a breakfast meeting.' 'Trunks walked into his own room, he had to get dressed. Kuumba shuffled toward Bulla, who brought her into her room. 'I need armour.' Kuumba spoke. 'You need Earth armour,' Bulla replied, opening her wardrobe wide. She pulled out a grey suit, fitted and expensive looking and frowned placing it back. She took out a short black dress placing it before Kuumba before snatching it away 'Save that for the first date.' Next she pulled out a flowing blue dress, 'respectable yet stunning.' Kuumba changed quickly, her dress fitted her curves nicely. She looked herself in the mirror, a bulge where her tail laid under her dress. Bulla shook her head, taking some scissors behind Kuumba. 'Don't cut off my tail…' Kuumba panicked. 'I wouldn't,' Bulla felt slightly hurt. 'I'm going to cut the dress.' Kuumba felt Bulla pull her tail. The strength sapped from her body as she fell forward, Bulla pulled her tail through the hole. 'Are you okay?' Bulla went to catch her friend. 'I'm fine.' Kuumba whispered, still a little weakened. 'Our tails are very sensitive.' She smiled at Bulla, wrapping her tail around her waist. 'It looks like a belt. Accessorise!' Bulla smiled, getting her out shoes.

'She looks lovely.' Trunks stood in the doorway, smart in his suit. 'Stunning.' Trunks beamed as she span around in her dress. 'Can I go back to bed now?' Bulla yawned, climbing into bed. 'Certainly,' Trunks grabbed Kuumba who had just put on some bright blue heeled shoes. She fell forward into his arms, 'I think i'll fly.' she mumbled, embarrassed. She looked up and saw Trunks blushing face, so close, she thought. She closed her eyes, pursed her lips and felt his breath on her face before she felt the cold air as she was placed on the floor. 'Father,' she heard Trunks say as she opened her eyes. 'What are you doing with her?' Vegeta asked cooly. 'Going to work, you said to replicate the scouter, so I'm taking her to show us how it works.' Trunks replied, nonchalant. 'I was going to train with her.' Vegeta raised an eyebrow, seeing her in the blue dress. 'Trunks, Kuu, you'll be late.' Bulma interrupted. She did not like the effect this young alien appeared to be having on her stable home 'Go.' said Vegeta dismissively.

Kuumba floated down the hall, outside when Trunks stopped her. 'People will think its weird if you don't walk. Not everyone has a mastery of ki.' Kuumba landed closer to the ground. 'i"ll move my legs, it will appear as if i'm walking.' 'Those shoes make noise, you'll have to walk.' Kuumba landed and wobbled. Trunks sniggered, all her power and she couldn't master a pair of shoes. Kuumba looked at him crossly. He picked her up in his arms, carrying her to the car. She sat in the seat as he walked around and got into the car. 'Ready?' he said as he started up the engine. 'Ready?' she replied uncertain. She was unsure of this vehicle, she didn't trust it, it wasn't natural. Trunks was a careful driver but Kuumba was uncertain, she clung to her seat as they drove and neither one spoke a word all the way to Capsule Corp. 'Kuu,' Trunks started, letting her out of the car, 'You look white as a sheet.' Kuumba heard her heels click to the pavement as Trunks lent her his arm to help her balance. Arm in arm they walked into Capsule Corp, taking the elevator to Trunks' office.

His office was cool and clinical, near the top of the building and light shone from the big windows on two sides. Black leather furniture decorated the room as did a large black computer chair and sturdy wooden desk. The room was immaculate. 'Whats above this?' Kuumba stood in the doorway astonished. 'My lab, training room, space away from my folks, what ever I need it to be really.' Trunks replied, running his hands down Kuumba's arms. 'Is this why?' Kuumba started, 'No,' Trunks interrupted. 'I'm not that kind of guy. Besides, I have a breakfast meeting.' 'Sir?' Trunks was interrupted by a man pushing a tray of fruit and cereals. 'Ah wonderful, please put them anywhere you see fit.' 'Should I leave?' Kuumba started to walk away, balancing carefully. 'Why? Kuumba-chan, you're my meeting.' Trunks smiled at her as she sat on the leather sofa. He sat next to her smiling, feeding her juicy fruit and crispy chocolate cereals. 'Trunks?' Kuumba paused, 'Why am I here? I am so confused.' 'Why?' asked Trunks, staring into her brown eyes. Kuumba felt herself blush, 'It's just I don't understand this ritual. I don't understand this…'

'Kuu,' Trunks took her hands in his, 'No one understands this.' He cupped her face with a hand, stealing a kiss. Trunks felt his tail twitch as Kuumba grabbed it with hers, twirling them together. He felt her grow weaker in his arms, feeling disempowered slightly himself. 'Your tail?' he looked at the mesh of brown and purple fur, 'it weakens you?' Kuumba pulled back, her eyes opened dreamily 'It is my greatest source of strength and weakness. When I wrap it around yours, I am showing my weakness to you. I am weak for you Trunks, its a shameful thing.' 'Its beautiful.' he said flicking his tail. 'What else do saiyans do?' 'In courtship?' 'In anything? I want to learn what it means to be a Saiyan, impress my father, you know.' 'I do?' Kuumba replied tilting her head confused. She kicked off her shoes and pushed the heavy furniture to aside. It had taken a team of men to bring them to Trunks' office and she pushed them along as if weightless. She made a square in the centre of the room, sitting crosslegged her tail proud in the air. 'Sit,' she gestured, 'I will tell you the story of our people.' Trunks sat opposite her, crossed his legs and lifted his tail in the air. He smiled at her, awaiting her story.

'The saiyans are a proud warrior race.' Kuumba began. 'That much I know.' Trunks interrupted. 'Do you want to hear the tale or not?' Kuumba raised her eyebrow at him, angrily. 'Sorry, continue.' 'Long before the saiyan race, before the cold race, before planets were born and time began, were the Ozaru, the great apes. These apes were feared throughout the universe for they were as intelligent as they were strong, fearsome creatures with no planet to call their own. They were proud beasts, lead by the great golden ape. They destroyed planets, collected goods but were so feared, no one dare do business with them unless given no other choice. This concerned the great apes greatly as if they could not find a way to survive in the barren universe, their species would not survive. Its is said that the golden ape was the first to make a deal with an ancient race, they were vastly more intelligent than the Ozaru and they were jealous of our strength and might. They took his fur and made a machine that would give all Saiyans a more pleasing, familiar form. A weaker form. They asked only asked for a planet for payment, so we gave them a planet and they gave us our humanoid form. They cast a signal far through the universe, making all Saiyans humanoid with our ape tail to remind us of our great power. But the bastard race played a dirty trick, they made sure we could only transform with waves from moonlight, thus rendering the ape form lost to our will. They also split our intelligence to the humanoid and great strength to the ape. The first king ordered the slaughter of the race but it was too late, again, they used their intelligence and sent the saiyans far away, taking their world as their own, as Planet Plant.'

'The race that turned us humanoid were the Tuffles?' Trunks asked. 'Why yes,' Kuumba replied, shocked 'You know this tale?' 'No,' replied Trunks 'I have fought a Tuffle, our races have been at war ever since.'

'Although many people forget or call this legend, they think when the Saiyans took Planet Plant was the first time our races had been in conflict.' 'Indeed many think that story a legend, the same as the first super saiyan.' A voice hailed from the doorway, it was Vegeta. 'My prince,' Kuumba rose and bowed, 'I was only answering the young princes questions.' 'Did you tell him about the part how the weakness in the tail was to symbolise the mistake made in trusting the Tuffles or how Saiyans through sheer strength of will and dedication of mind could train strength into their tail and intelligence into the Ozaru? Woman, those skills are only for the Elite.' 'I did not my Prince, I apologise.' 'Father,' Trunks began. 'You have a tail?' Vegeta was shocked, Trunks panicked, realising he had not hidden it. 'I restored his tail Prince, please forgive me.' Kuumba bowed even more deeply, apologetically. 'You can… No one can. Not even Frieza's men could…' Vegeta stepped back and smiled.

'Kuumba, child, come here.' Kuumba walked to Vegeta nervously. 'You are the best thing to ever happen to me, be my pupil. I will train you to be an elite, to be a super saiyan like me.' With that Vegeta powered up, the building shook as his black hair turned brilliant gold, his dark eyes and emerald green. Kuumba fell back in shock muttering in Yardrati, she could not believe her eyes. 'A super saiyan, such immense power.' she bowed deeply on the floor. 'I gladly accept your offer Prince, such immense power…' 'Father,' Trunks stood behind Kuumba, 'Stop showing off. We all know you can power up…' 'Trunks, I know this is old hat to you but Kuumba has never seen this level of power, I want to train her in the saiyan ways, as she requested.' 'Please Trunks, I live to fight, I am a full blooded saiyan. If I can achieve a fraction of this power…' Trunks saw how excited the idea of training made her, he sighed as in his heart he couldn't bear to tell her no. 'You fight with my Dad, get it out of your system. When you come back to me, I will teach you about Earth and Earthlings. Maybe tonight? We could go for dinner? An earthling custom.' Vegeta smirked as he saw his love-struck some attempt to woo the young warrior in the earthling fashion.

'Maybe tonight Son, I will teach you a few things about saiyans.'


	6. A Battle Begins - The Heart vs Duty

'She will be spending the night in the healing tank I asked your mother to build.' 'Thank you Prince. Trunks, I will see you tonight no doubt wearisome from my training.' 'Here,' Vegeta held out a bag. 'Training clothes.' Kuumba pulled out training garb. 'Its pink!' she scoffed. 'I had bought it for Bulla for if she ever became interested in the fight, she has more of her mother in her than I thought.' Vegeta lamented. 'Change, I am an impatient man.' Kuumba pulled off her blue dress over her head, as Trunks flew to Vegeta and turned in embarrassment. Vegeta lingered. 'Father!' Trunks exclaimed. 'Very well,' he said turning, 'She is a warrior Boy, this wouldn't have bothered her. 'Why are you facing the door.?' Kuumba asked, changed into the pink garb, she let her bushy hair flow wild around her pretty little face, her tail fastened tight around her. 'Come Kuu,' Vegeta powered up to fly from the window. 'I will see you tonight.' Trunks touched Kuumba's face. 'I know,' he said, holding back his disappointment. 'Go spar with my Father, I will see you tonight and spend all night near the healing tank if I have to. I'll go and help mother prepare it.' Kuumba powered to fly with Vegeta. She could not contain her happiness as she followed the prince, twirling and shouting in the air. Vegeta stopped before her, she almost flew into the back of him. 'Kuu,' he said holding her tight against him, 'I am so glad you are here. That I am not the last of my people, that there are more of us somewhere.' 'I am also pleased Prince,' she replied embracing him. 'I…' she began. 'I am yours to command, have me do as you wish for you are elite and I am a low class warrior.' 'Given your power Kuumba, I here by promote you to middle class, a great honour.' Vegeta smiled 'If you can punch me.' Kuumba smiled charging her power. 'It is a privilege all mine, great super saiyan prince.'

Kuumba flew in straight attack, a powerful blow intended for Vegeta's stomach. He dodged with ease. She aimed for his head, he moved effortlessly. She went to grab him with her legs, he moved. She tried instant transmission, he was still faster. Vegeta smiled at a panting Kuumba. 'Do you have no more to give? Come on wretch, I even felt the breeze on a few of those punches.' He taunted her, which flamed her anger. She was always the weakest, weaker than Tamo, weaker than Vegeta, weak - she thought of her fight with Trunks. 'Maybe I should tell my son how weak you are?' Her eyes flicked toward him filled with fury, she would not be a weakling in anyones eyes any more. She was the last female, she chanted like mantra. 'The last, must be strong.' She gave it her all, punching, attacking, fiercely even Vegeta had to admit. She grew close to landing a punch when Vegeta attacked, punch to the stomach, the head sending her flying into the ground. Earth shattered around her as she coughed violently. The dust settled around her as she struggled to her feet. 'You have far to go, don't let your guard down!' Vegeta shouted, appearing behind her, grabbing her tail. She fell to the floor again, 'Prince!' she whimpered. 'Step one of your training; strengthen your tail.' She whimpered, bleeding from her mouth, panting. 'Stand up Kuumba.' She tried, placing one foot in front of her, weak she brought herself to her feet, legs wobbling. 'Good,' Vegeta smiled, grabbing her tail tighter 'Do not fall. Now walk.' She fell to the floor as Vegeta powered a weak Ki blast shooting at her. 'I will keep shooting until you move.' Vegeta stated coldly, grabbing her tail. She stood, was blasted and fell again. Vegeta would not relent, 'Again.' he stated, disappointed. He has undergone this training as a child, he knew it was hard but it was the most important piece of battle training he had received. 'Stand Kuumba,' Vegeta barked as the light began to fade; he continued to blast her. She was done in, he released her tail as she fell forward defeated. This would be more challenging for the poor girl than he had anticipated, she had great untapped power, she could be a super saiyan, but all in due time. Vegeta carried her weary body over his shoulder, powering down.

As the light began to fade he landed at Capsule Corp and carried Kuumba into the healing tank in the lab. He started the technology, leaving her to heal. 'You are a good fighter, Kuu, and a worthy opponent. I wish I had known this was fated.' He whispered kissing her forehead placing the mask on her, closing the tank. He felt conflicted, he loved Bulma and his family but here was a chance to produce more pure-bread saiyan warriors, enough to restart his race, he pondered. He felt a true sense of care for the young woman but he knew his son also cared for the girl. He joined his family at the dining table for a supper of broiled meats and vegetables.

'How was your day dear?' Bulma asked, as she did nearly every meal time. 'I have found a protege worthy of my tutelage. I can't recall when I last felt so alive!' Vegeta smiled broadly. 'Thats nice dear,' Bulma said dismissively. Trunks came down to dinner 'Father, wheres Kuu?' 'Eat boy, you have been working all day.' 'Do not test me. Where is she?' Trunks slammed his fist on the table as his hand journeyed through the table splintering the old cherry oak wood. 'Trunks!' Bulma exclaimed. 'The table.' Her pleas were ignored as Trunks and Vegeta stood locked in the eyes of battle. 'Boy, eat. She isn't going anywhere. She's exactly where I told you she'd be - in the healing tank.' Trunks looked angrily at his father. 'You hurt her?' he snarled. 'A necessary part of her training. Now don't make me tell you again, eat.' Trunks picked up his plate. 'I'll be eating in the lab.' Trunks walked away, the door slamming behind him. 'What the hell is his problem?' Vegeta returned to sitting with his wife and daughter. 'Vegeta,' Bulma was shaking her head in shame. 'You could have gone easy on the girl for him.' 'She wants to fight, get stronger, I am helping her. He seems to forget his sparring in the hyperbolic time chamber.' 'He won't see it that way.' Vegeta took an mouthful of his meat. 'The boy needs to toughen up. He can't be so sensitive about these things. She's a grown woman for christ sake.' Bulma shook her head, she was amazed how pig headed her husband could be and pondered how her son could cope with his incessant self motivated regime.

Trunks placed his food next to the healing tank, he felt physical pain seeing Kuu's beaten and broken body in the healing tank. Her muscles twitched, her tail floated free in the healing fluid. Trunks put his hand to the glass. 'Why did I let him do this to you?' Trunks choked back his tears. He hated seeing her like this, in pain, her beautiful face bruised and ashen with scorch marks. She almost looked abused, beaten beyond the point of fair game. Trunks wondered how she had been beaten to receive such injuries. 'Tomorrow, I want to show you the most beautiful places in the world. I want you to see how much of a wonderful place the Earth is.'

Vegeta lurked in the door way, 'Do you think thats the way to impress her boy?' 'Father, what did you do to her.' 'I am training her. I am doing what she asked me to, what she came to Earth for. She didn't come here for you Son, she is a born warrior.' Trunks looked into the tank forlornly. He thought back to her in the field, healing his tail, in his office that morning, so weak and fragile. 'You're wrong, theres more to her than just fighting. She's special.' 'Don't let her veiled fragility fool you, I raised you to be smarter than that. She is playing a game to better herself, even if that involves playing with your feelings. She's a ruthless cold blooded killer.' Trunks scoffed at the idea of him getting hurt by her, he sensed something decent, something beautiful, something that was untainted by his fathers perceptions of Saiyans. 'You're wrong Father, I'll prove it.' 'Let her tell you herself then.' Vegeta turned and left on his words leaving Trunks sat as he chattered to Kuumba in the healing tank all night, sleeping in a chair with his head resting against the glass. He didn't want to leave her side, besides he'd promised he'd stay with her before she headed out for training and it was a promise he intended to keep.

Trunks awoke to Kuu's gentle rasping on the glass. He drained the tank and lifted her soggy body out of the tank. 'You stayed all night?' Kuu smiled wrapping her tail around Trunks' 'I said I would.' He retorted, holding her deeply. It had felt as if an age since he held her. She smiled sweetly at him, brushing his messy purple hair off his face. 'Kuu, do you have to train today. You were so hurt.' Trunks brushed her wet hair away from her pretty face, wrapping a towel around her. 'Trunks-chan. To train with the Prince Vegeta is a tremendous honour and privilege, I couldn't go against the request of an elite even if I wanted to. Its simply not done.' 'Nice to see you still have your manners, I didn't beat them out of you I see.' Vegeta lurked in the door way again, carrying training clothes for Kuumba. 'Dry yourself child. Then I trust you will find these garments more to your liking, particularly the shade.' Vegeta gave her indigo blue leggings and a bralet he obviously bought from a sporting goods shop. He and Trunks both turned as she again unashamedly disrobed from the pink garb. 'Father please let me have a day with her, the girl has to rest.' 'Nonsense, if you want to spend the day with her you should come train with us. I can test you as well.' 'How do I look?' Kuumba announced proudly sporting the indigo hue, a contrast to her pale skin. 'Like a saiyan elite.' Vegeta smiled. 'Last chance to join us boy.' 'Father you know I have to work.' 'Suit yourself, Kuu will return how she returns, hopefully she will grasp my teaching better today.' Vegeta shouted soaring off through the open window. 'Bye Trunks.' Kuumba shouted pulling on her socks and sneakers. Trunks looked wishing she hadn't gone, he felt the fear of his fathers words being the truth. He got out his phone and sent a quick text to Goten, he thought maybe some guy time would help him make sense of his girl situation.

The work day passed swiftly as Trunks laboured to the end of the day to no avail. The scouter still made very little sense to him and he felt as if he were missing something glaringly obvious. A polite but firm rapping came to his door. 'Kuu,' Trunks turned dropping the scouter, 'Ah shit.' He dove under his desk for the fragile piece of equipment. 'Expecting someone else?' Came Goten's sarcastic reply. Trunks crawled back out from under his desk. 'No, Yes, Maybe.' 'Im guessing you want to talk about her?' Goten smiled turning a chair, sitting with the back of the chair between his legs. 'Trunks, come on man.' Trunks sat on his desk facing Goten, his caught a glance of himself in the window, he looked as if he had hardly slept. 'Man you don't want to hear about my girl troubles, especially when she's your half sister.' 'I'm alright with the idea,' Goten said running his hands through his hair, 'Its Gohan freaking out about how the hell we tell Mother! I have no words, she doesn't have to know Dad cheated, he and Videl seem convinced they have to tell Mum.' Goten sighed. 'Is Gohan dealing with having a sister any better?' 'No, man, its fucked up.' Goten sighed again. Trunks rubbed the back of his closest friend, 'You want to grab a soda?' 'Yeah,' Goten smiled, 'If you're paying.' Trunks smiled, Goten never had any money but all the girls after him, Trunks gladly payed for him, after all what were friends for.

Goten and Trunks walked the short distance out of the building and across to a little cafe where Trunks regularly went for lunch. 'Two sodas please,' Trunks asked politely as they sat at the kiosk. 'Thats 25 zeni.' Trunks payed and tipped generously. 'You can talk to me about Kuu, god knows I've bitched at you for my girl troubles over the years.' 'But.' Trunks stammered. 'She's your half sister.' 'That I only found out I had a few days ago, you've had more to do with her than I have, doesn't matter if we share a parent, I don't know her at this point.' 'Ten, she's mind blowing, she's clever, strong, smart, has healing hands, 'Woah dude there are limits.' Goten said recoiling from the conversation. 'I mean, she gave me back my…' his voice dropped to a whisper 'tail.' What?' Goten exclaimed shocked. Trunks tapped him on the leg with his new appendage under the table.

'My God! You have a purple tail! Can I get one?' 'I can ask Kuu, its meant to unlock all sorts of hidden power.' 'No way, If Gohan isn't willing to give her a chance because of this than I don't know what will help the poor girl. She's used to having a bigger brother, I want to be a brother to her, y'know. I can't think of a better guy for her than you mate.' Goten punched his friend softly in the arm. They had trained in martial arts together since they were children, there was no one in the world he felt closer to.

'So,' Trunks started. 'How do you tell her?' Goten suggested. 'Yes, No. Maybe, Girls are a mystery to me Ten, what do I say?' 'Usually taking her out for a soda would be a good start.' 'We had breakfast in my office, but then Father showed, he seems to want her for himself…' 'Woah, wait, what?' Goten interrupted. 'Your Father wants her, what about your Mother?' 'Not like that,' Trunks explained, only half believing himself. 'Least I hope not. Is it weird I'm worried my Father will see this as an opportunity to restart his race. I genuinely care about her, I've never felt this way about anyone.' 'You're worried your Father will steal your girlfriend, reality tv eat your heart out.' 'He's just so possessive over her, like she's his soldier, come to serve him.' 'Trunks, listen, I don't for a second think you've anything to worry over. Your Mother would sooner kill a woman than stand by and let her man go. And, for all your Fathers faults, he loves your Mother. I think you're overthinking it, personally.' Goten tipped the remainder of his soda bottle into his mouth, gulping it down. 'So, any chance of seeing my sister or just talk about her.' 'Want to come over? We can play on my game station and wait for her and my Father to come back from training?' 'Even better, lets go find them and train, I can't wait to see what she can do.'

Kuumba had grasped Vegeta's training much faster than he had anticipated. She could now walk, not quickly, but walk while Vegeta squeezed her tail. 'Good, you learn at an impressive rate.' Vegeta rolled a blanket, unpacking a simple meal to sustain them. He wished to train until after dark, tonight there was no moon. Kuumba sat politely and ate the meal given to her, she was ravenous, the appetite of a true saiyan. 'Tell me Prince,' Kuumba started, 'Yes.' Vegeta raised an eyebrow, his mouth full of bread. 'You released me from my duties, yet you train me. You fight with your son about me, why am I worth this bother to you?' 'Perceptive aren't you…' Vegeta paused. 'Kuu, I wish I had known this were fated, i'm sure you see the opportunity before us as plainly as I do. Yet, I already have a mate. On earth one does not change mates, they pair for life. As much as I am a saiyan, earth has rendered me some humanity in me, I cannot leave Bulma.' 'So as you forget you're a saiyan, you forget your duty.' Kuumba shivered. 'It would be more than a duty child, there is something most beautiful about you, even if you are the daughter of lower class scum like Kakarot. I would not consider it a duty per se.' Kuumba moved closer to Vegeta, 'You must remember who you are Prince, what makes you great, a warrior. My prince, Vegeta.' She whispered softly. Vegeta moved toward her and brushed the hair from her delicate little face, every wild bit of him yearned for her, his most primal instinct. He looked into her deep dark eyes.

Vegeta's life was with his family but he thought could his life be more. It wasn't like him to doubt himself. He knew this in and in a breath he felt his control slip as he moved to kiss her. He pulled back as he sensed power coming toward him, Trunks and Goten. He could not hide his arousal so he fled. Kuumba sat confused, stroking her arms she felt a failure. She did not feel as she has done something to be proud of, Tamo always exclaimed she should feel pride in being the last female, if they sought out the prince, she could be queen, bear sons of the saiyan race. The final force to conquer a new vegeta and live in honour. She could not feel less honourable.

'Hey Imouto-chan,' Goten appeared above her and smiled. 'Oniichan, Trunks-chan.' 'Are you okay?' Trunks looked into her big black eyes. 'Did Father hurt you?' She faked a smile and shook her head. Vegeta had rejected her, no physical pain compared to it, she had failed her race and all she could think about was the young prince by her side and how she could lose him. 'I do not feel I have impressed him, he left…' she searched for the word, 'disappointed. I have disappointed the prince…' Trunks ran his hand over her hair, resting his fingers on her jaw. 'I doubt it Kuu-chan.' he whispered as he smiled at her. Kuumba smiled back briefly. 'Food', she offered the meal left by the prince to her superiors, they would eat first before her, as was the custom; unless she was invited to eat at the same time. Trunks and Goten devoured the left over food before Kuumba finished her plate, pondering how she had offended the prince. She cleared up and followed the men home in silence, despite Trunks' repeated attempts to make her smile and chattering. She went to bed and stayed there the whole night.

Vegeta stopped suddenly in a new part of the wastelands. He screamed in frustration, firing blasts into the rock formations, releasing his anger and power. 'Hey.' shouted up a familiar voice as Piccolo flew up from the rubble. 'Mind not disrupting my mediation.' 'Bite me; Namiekan.' 'Wow someones cranky, did you miss a nap?' 'I am not in the mood for your humour.' Vegeta hissed with vitriol. 'I don't even know why we put up with your shit Vegeta.' Piccolo muttered, returning to his meditation. Vegeta screamed again before flying to a new part of the wasteland. He landed, 'Kuu.' he muttered in frustration, he still sensed his son and Goten with her, he thought about the feel of her body against his, even in that sweet instant. It felt wild and primal, like he re-connected with some forgotten part of himself. He thought about her pert breasts, how they would feel in his hands, what she would look like as he slowly peeled off her training garb. He sat on the floor, punching the rocks in front of him. 'Damn woman.' 'So female problems eh?' Piccolo was behind him.

'Does Bulma know?' Piccolo landed in front of him, sitting opposite him. 'Why do you care green man? We've never been confidants.' Vegeta muttered. 'I wager this female saiyan is dangerous, Gohan told me she has a tail. I make it my business to know if my planet is going to be destroyed. But then again it would appear the planet isn't all she's after taking hostage.' Vegeta glared at him. 'Does Bulma know?' 'No,' Vegeta sighed, Piccolo wasn't going to let this go. 'Kuu is young enough to be my own daughter, she is younger than Trunks for pity sake. And then the boy…' Piccolo smiled 'Trunks likes her too, huh?' Vegeta sighed 'She is truly a beautiful woman; if Planet Vegeta were here she'd be a royal fighter, the highest honour for a woman - she would spar with other beauties in the palace to train on display and likely be the kings guard if she trained hard enough.' But this isn't Vegeta, he thought and sighed.

'She gave Trunks a tail; she's magic.' Vegeta sighed. 'She can re-grow a Saiyan's tail?' Piccolo exclaimed, shocked and afraid. 'Yes, I don't think that he will be unable to control it though, he refuses to talk to me about it because I'm training her.' 'So the two saiyan princes at war over a female, its almost juvenile.' Piccolo laughed, standing, raising himself in the air. 'I aren't worried over your family drama or petty squabbles. But be warned I will do my best to protect Earth, even if that means ending her.' Piccolo flew before Vegeta could reply. 'Damn it all to hell.' Vegeta punched the rocks in front of him before flying home. It was late; no doubt there would be questions to answer if he did not return soon.

Kuu laid awake in the darkness. The failure, hurt and rejection clung to her, she was unable to shake the feelings that made her sick. To say she didn't care for the young prince was a lie; this was obvious to her but her duty lied in the same bed as his father. Her saiyan honour rose and told her that she must not be swayed by the boy; her heart told her otherwise. It was the first time she had felt such conflict, is this the humility she would learn? Her door opened in the darkness. 'Who is it?' she whispered sitting up. 'Why are you awake Kuu?' Vegeta spoke from the doorway. Kuumba sighed inside. 'We have much training to do tomorrow, I want you at full strength.' 'Prince.' Kuu mumbled as Vegeta tried to close the door. Even the smell of her made his primal urges strengthen. 'Yes, child.' 'Please, may I speak my mind.' Vegeta apprehensively entered her room, he would feel himself stiffen with his discomfort. 'Yes, child.' He mumbled sitting on the edge of her bed. 'I apologise,' Kuu sat up. 'What happened earlier was manipulative and wrong of me. I beg forgiveness.' 'Kuu.' he started, he could not let her think she was solely to blame. 'For tonight, may I lie with you? Just to hold you would be a great pleasure.' Kuumba was taken aback by this. 'As is my duty and my privilege Prince.' She laid down and felt Vegeta curl around her. He held her so tightly; as if she may escape, he ran his hands over her silhouette and kissed her neck before just holding her. Kuumba turned to face him. 'Prince,' she muttered as sleep took her, she felt his warmth holding her close to him, relaxing her and terrifying her at the same time. This was her duty; this was her place; she knew her duty. When she awoke in the morning, she knew he'd be gone.

The nightmare took her again. The man in orange, pulled and pushed her into the shadows, an alley way, a corridor. Was she outside? The man in orange pushed her out into the day light, she fell hard to the ground. 'Father?' she stood and called toward the light. 'Kuu.' She heard as he pushed her down to the ground, holding her down. She felt her tears roll down her face. 'Help.' Goku raised his head looking at her. 'I can't fight. I don't want to fight.' Tamo kicked her father from her. 'I have come for Kuu.' He picked his sister up, standing beside her in a fighting pose, his eyes sought his opponents. Her Father stood opposite him, her brothers, her eyes sought friendship. 'Oniichan, Oniisama, Trunks?' They're faces gave nothing away, the coldness in their eyes frightened her. 'Kuu is a saiyan, she will not stand down.' She looked at Tamo, he stood angry, ready to fight, his power scared her. Her eyes pleaded with Tamo 'I have seen all this before.' She pleaded, dreamily, aware of her weakness. Her tail fluttered, her hair picked up in the wind, a moment of peace broke her tension, her eyes connected with Trunks.

'Please…' the word on her lips as she woke in her room, panting heavily.


End file.
